


So Was I

by salable_mystic



Series: 10 Years of MCU Tribute - Art Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: I did three pieces of art for "Captain America: Civil War" for the 10 Years of MCU tribute.They focus on Tony and Steve and their relationship as I see it.Here they are.





	1. I look at you ...

**Author's Note:**

> also a fill for "conflicting obligations" on my bingo card.

  


I wanted to draw Tony during the fight in Siberia, looking out of the suit through the interfaces, showing how 'dark' is world is at that time ... hence all the black. And yet, there's resolve ... .


	2. ... and see my liar.

  


This is Steve, during the battle of Siberia, as seen through the Iron Man suit/Tony's eyes. I tried to show some strain in his face/the image, to show that Steve is also struggling with the situation. Which, for his sins, I do think he is.

 


	3. Tony, after

Battered and bruised and not in a good place.

I only wish the movie ending had had a harder punch, there.


End file.
